tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Alistair Jensson
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and can be found here . Alistair "Ali" Milo Jensson (born September 4th 1980 in Sunrise, Louisiana), current alias Milo Hanson, is a witch from both the prestigious Cardinale and Jensson families of witches. Alistair grew up in the city of Sunrise, Louisiana, known to some as "Salem in the South", due to the cities' renown for the rich and varied witch community that resided there. He was later disgraced by his family for falling into the realms of an addiction to dark magic in his late teens along with a group of friends. Showing promise at a young age, Alistair was given a lot of room and opportunity to hone his magic skills, which led to him showing the most skill in the areas of conjuring, vanishing, illusion and manipulation. He was encouraged to do well in magical pursuits, as the legacy of two prominent families of witches. While magic can be performed by anyone who learns it correctly, in families where the craft is tradition, the children are expected to pick up at least some magic. This put a lot of pressure on a young Alistair, who was, after all, only a kid. However, during his teenage as he became increasingly enamoured of the community, studying it all and making friends who shared his passion for all things magic. He learnt as much as he could, and became somewhat of an expert in multiple forms of conjuring, a fact that his parents took a lot of pride in. This was until he became 'acquainted' with Sabia Braden a witch more interested in what she herself called "the slightly darker arts". He became slowly fascinated by this particular brand of magic the more Sabia romanticised it to to him, insisting that the stigma and warnings attached to it, such as the addictive elements and loss of humanity, were all just superstition. After several months she invited him to join her in a meeting of her group, asking if he could help them with his somewhat irregular area of expertise. This had actually been her intention from the start, as Sabia had needed a conjurer of decent skill for a while. Alistair was dubious at first, but slowly came around to the idea that it may not have been as bad as everyone had told him it was as he and Sabia became closer and closer. He agreed to help her, and at first they did simple things that fell under the 'dark magic' umbrella, reinforcing her ideas that it wasn't really that bad. As he got more and more embroiled in it all he and Sabia began a "romantic" relationship. Slowly, but surely Sabia begun to persuade him to help her with more and more, assuring him that nothing bad could happen. Alistair begun to persuade his friends to come on occasion too, telling them all the much better stuff they'd accomplished, assuring them that the bad wrap was bullshit, and he believed it too, hook line and sinker. This all came to a head when a spell the group tried to perform backfired and caused a dangerous demon or some other kind of spirit to be released, unbound, into the room. While Alistair was able to reverse the spell before the thing escaped, tragically, it caused the death of his best friend, Sarah Lee. From his perspective, he sees it as him having killed her. After this he struggled with the addiction that comes with the use of dark magic, no longer wanting to do it but ending up with the strong compulsion to do just one more spell. He soon realised that every warning he'd been given about this kind of magic had been right. On top of this he was totally alone, Sabia had gone almost instantly '''after the failed spell, and his family saw him as a monster. Despite all of this he pulled through, and he didn't cave in to the voices in his head telling him one more spell would be all right. Despite this, the climate for him got worse and worse, and no one believed he was free of the pull of dark magic. Guilt ridden from what happened and scared of what his family would do, he up and left and started hunting freelance for money, and has been doing so ever since. '''Alistair is an estranged member of the Cardinale and Jensson families. Biography Early Life Alistair "Ali" Milo Jensson (born September 4th 1980 in Sunrise, Louisiana) was one of the middle children of Alma and Mark Jensson. He's a descendant of two rather prominent magical lines, the Cardinales and the Jenssons, which gave him the resources (and in some ways, pressure) to do extremely well at the craft and impress them. Showing a lot of promise early on, Alistair was given a lot of room and opportunity to hone his magic skills, which included his pick on what to study. This was despite his mother Alma's concerns, as she was worried this could lead to him finding more dangerous areas to early on in his life, which led to a fair amount of disagreement between the pair. Mark, always the softer parent, however insisted that his children be given more freedom to find the areas of magic they found to be more interesting, as he felt it would make them more engaged in the craft. He was right in a way, fascinated by his own favoured fields of study in conjuring and vanishing of spirits or items, as well as illusion and manipulation magic from a very young age. As a result of this, he became adept in the languages of his ancestors: Danish and Italian, so that he could read the family notes. His Danish was improved by he and his family's frequent summer trips to Rødovre (a city in Denmark), to visit his father's extended family and where he grew up. His cousins did not speak any English at the time, and so his Danish was the only way they could communicate verbally. As a result his Danish has always been stronger than his Italian, which he practised only in fairly brief phone-calls with his maternal relatives. He was also a strong reader because of this, having been reading complex books from an notably young age. His mother, however, was concerned about his fascination with conjuring and vanishing magics, as come forms of conjuration came under the umbrella of the dark arts, specifically the kind involving the summoning of demons. This annoyed Alistair, as he'd constantly explain he was careful to make sure that the spells he looked at summoned good spirits. While his mother meant him well, this only made Alistair feel like his mother didn't understand what he wanted, and she just thought he was being needlessly reckless. While later events would actually prove her right, at the time Alistair just felt like she was just trying to keep him to less important magics. Late Teenage Years It all came crashing down in his later teenage years. Mark Jensson died of a long-standing illness in 1995, when Alistair was 15, which naturally shook Ali to the core. He became more distant from his mother and some of his siblings and spent most of his time reading old forgotten notes from his ancestors, and researching his preferred branches of magic. This of course, only increased his mother's concern about Alistair's safety. He still spent time with his friends, however less frequently, he'd often lie to get out of talking to them outside of school so he could bury himself in his research. While the wider family heralded him as a prodigy, the behaviour worried his closer family, as they were worried he was closing himself off from the world. One of his closest friends, Sarah Lee, seemed to catch on to what was happening, with the support of his mother she often worked with him up in his room. Even though she was far less interested in progressing in magic than Alistair was herself, she wanted to be there for her friend. However, the two had a short lived falling out when she attempted to coax him into spending less time in his family archives. Alistair felt betrayed by Sarah, as he thought he'd made it clear, and that she'd understood, he preferred things this way. They made up a few days later, with her apologising for pushing the matter and Alistair apologising for his overreaction, but Sarah's concern for her friend didn't end there. It was at age 17 Alistair met Sabia Braeden, and everything got so much worse. Here initially to study where there were there was an abundence of fellow witches, Sabia was an Irish witch who had fallen heavily into he clutches of dark magic. While the nature of her wider agenda is as of yet unknown to Alistair, he knows now she would do anything, cross anyone to reach it; a fact the dark magic's effects can't have helped to prevent. Her plans in Sunrise involved an extremely complex summoning spell, of an extremely dangerous being. So when she heard of Alistair, she knew she'd have to somehow convince him to do it, given his skill with the particular area she needed help with. Sabia chose a combination of two of her strongest suits, seduction and manipulation. She convinced Alistair she was intersted in him. Helped by his interest in the subject, and at first merely introducing him to methods he may not have seen before, she slowly went about pushing him towards darker arts slowly, not even initially telling him that's what it was. When Ali first found out, he confronted her about it. It was at this point that Sabia attempted to persuade him it was okay; this kind of magic did no harm, it hurt no one. She also persuaded him that she'd done it herself, it had none of the effects everyone always worried about, otherwise why would she have done it? As she carefully pushed him towards the darker arts Sarah, naturally, became concerned by his strange behaviour. Not knowing yet why he was acting the way he was. The Spell Addiction to Dark Magic On the Run Hunting Trivia Category:Male Category:Males Category:DJ Cotrona FC Category:English Speakers Category:Grace01121922 Category:Male OC Category:Former Dark Witches Category:Hunter Category:Supernatural Hunters Category:Male Witches Category:Fandomless OC Category:Fandomless Category:Fandomless Witches Category:Witches Category:Male Witch Category:Male Hunter Category:American Category:Italian Speakers Category:Danish Speakers Category:Americans Category:Freelance Hunter Category:Tarot Card Reader Category:Jensson Family Category:Cardinale Family